Troubled Soul
by adonxxxjuri
Summary: Roxas is a homeless hooligan who is trying to survive on the mean streets Of Radiant City by any means necessary. One day he meets a certain blonde haired girl who takes an interest in him immediately. Fortunately for her, she hasn't seen the things that he has seen or done the things that he was forced to do in order to survive.


The bell had rang, signaling the end of a boring school day. Or that is what it seemed like to most students who found studying to be a waste of time. As the halls filled with students eager to spend the rest of their day away from a desk, two girls roamed the halls that of the infamous Radient Garden Highschool. One of those girls was a brunette that wore a light pink dress that came up to her thighs, fortunately not revealing enough to leave little to the imagination. To most of the boys, and even the girls, it was considered a cute style. That girl's name was Kairi Fair. Her friend was a different story, at least to a degree. She, just like Kairi, was also a petite girl. However, she had blond hair and wore a white dress that stopped below the thigh area completed with a sparkly pair a sandels that she wore for extra walking comfort. Her name was Namine Strife.

"Hey Kairi?" Namine asked.

"What's up Nami?" Kairi replied.

"Do you and..you know..your brother possibly wanna' come over to my house for a study session?"

Kairi smiled. "Hehehe. I don't know if Sora is into studying in groups. In fact, I don't think he's into studying at all." She replied. Namine looked down at the floor and sighed.

"Oh..ok then." She said in a low voice.

"Yeah..sorry. But how about you come over my house today for dinner. You and I can get some studying done at least." Kairi replied,trying to cheer namine up. Namine was the type of girl who was extremely easy to cheer up. So when Kairi always invited her over for dinner she would all ways be more than happy to except the invitation. However, little did she know that this night would be a different night. As the two exited the sanctum of education known to many as their highschool, a red SUV pulled up in front of them. The window to the van lowered to reveal a smiling brunette who looked to be in her late thirties. It wasn none other than Kairi's mom, Aerith Fair. ( _note: I know her last name is Gainsborough but when a couple get married the woman usually changes her last name to that of her spouses last name. Just making throwin' that out there_ )

"Hello honey! And Hello to you to Namine!" Aerith shouted from the car.

"Hey mom!" Kairi replied.

"Hey Mrs. Fair." Namine also replied.

"Hey namine you comin' over for dinner tonight sweetie?" Aerith replied sweetly. Namine nodded. "Yes ma'am."

"Then hop in my van...wait..that didn't quite sound right." Aerith said, immediately regretting it afterwards.

"Ugh..my god mom." Kairi replied.

The car ride home was no different than their previous car rides. The girls would talk about their day and blah blah blah. You know, girl stuff. However, a thought had slipped its way into Namine's mind. "Hey Kairi?" Namine asked. Kairi looked at Namine. "I gotta' point out the fact that I hardly ever see your brother in school. I don't see him in the hallway, in most of our classes, and even at lunch. The only times I do recall seeing him were times when I would go to return a book to the school's library. Why is he so-"

"So weird?" Kairi interrupted.

"Well...yeah. Why doesn't he usually eat lunch with us?"

Namine laughed at her friends question. "Well you see Namine I am not gonna' answer that question. Something tells me you'll find out soon enough. Possibly now because we're here." She informed. Namine was always impressed with the house the Fairs lived in. It wasn't to big but it was not as small as you'ed expect an ordinary house to be. But to put it into words the house was a five bed-room house with two layers. The top layer was where the four bedrooms, kitchen, bathroom, and living room were. the bottom layer was were you would find the fifth guest room, second bathroom, and family area. With a house like that, you had to question what Kairi and Sora's parents did for a living. When The girls got out of the car Namine turned to Aerith and said "You guys still have the best house on the block." Aerith Smiled innocently at her.

"Thank you dear. Now come on in I'm making spaghetti and horse liver tonight!" She announced cheerfully.

"Mom! No!" Kairi protested.

"I'm Kidding hun...or am I?"

 **Radient City**

Radient City, the city of joy and happy-go-lucky filled people carrying out their day with smiles plastered on their faces as if it were holiday. However, one was not happy. He was anything but happy. A young man wandered the streets of Radient Garden, looking for his next place of food service. Lucky for him he found a corner store. "Perfect." He said to himself as he put one hand in his hoodie pocket. Before entering the stood he pulled his hood up and tied a paisley bandanna around his face, only revealing his blue eyes. He walked into the corner store and stood in front of the clerk who was busy reading a newspaper. While the clerk hadn't noticed him, the young man looked around to see if there were any people who would be a danger to his action. A "problem" if you wanna' word it differently. No one was in the store except him and the clerk. Again, a perfect opportunity.

"Hey!" The boy exclaimed, earning the clerks attention.

"Uh...can.I..help you?" The clerk replied, obviously concerned about the so called "customer" that approached him.

"Yeah..you can," The young man said, pulling out a pistol from the pocket he kept his hand in. "I want you to give me all the cash that you have. NOW!" The clerk threw his hands up over his head, hoping that that would save him from being shot.

"What the hell are you deaf!? I said give me all the cash you got! And put all of it in a plastic bag!" The young man demanded

"S-sure thing man just take it easy okay? I-I got a family." The clerk replied, struggling to open his cash register.

When he finally got it opened he literally threw all of the cash into a plastic bag and handed it to the robber. "I-is that all sir?" The clerk replied shakily. The robber nodded. "Yep. Pleasure doin' business with ya'." The young man said as he fled the scene. Once he got outside the store he removed his bandanna as quickly as possible in order to avoid looking suspicious to anyone that crossed his path. He ran and ran until he got to his usual spot in an alleyway. It wasn't much of a tight space so he just stepped right into the darkness of the area. The only thing found in the alleyway was a cardboard box that was big enough to fit a human being. Possibly even two human beings. Once got into his box he poured the money out of the bag and began to count it.

"ten..twenty..twenty-five..thirty..forty..fifty! Yes fifty bucks! You did it Roxas. This is enough to last me weeks. Probably months while I'm at it." Roxas said.

He slipped the money into his pocket and pulled out his pistol that he had concealed in the other pocket. He looked at it for a good minute and sighed. He released the clip that the gun was holding, only to reveal that it had no bullets. Roxas smiled to himself. "Damn Roxy..you just don't have it in you to kill somebody eh?" He said to himself. A droplet of water hit the ground in front of him. He poked his head out of his box to see dark clouds forming in the sky above him.

"Oh shit I know what that means." Roxas said to himself.

He walked out of his shelter and walked around his box so that his back was facing the box. He lifted up what appeared to be a large Safavieh rug. "Welp! Time to set up the tarp." He said, setting up the protection of his shelter. After all, a homeless man can't live in a dirty and soggy lookin' box now can he?

 **well guys let me know what you think so far. And trust me it's gonna' get a lot sadder than you think. And for every comment dropped Roxas get's a cookie :)**


End file.
